


Fallen

by Cassava



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassava/pseuds/Cassava
Summary: Lucifer's grasp on his self-control is slipping away as he continues his downward spiral following the death of his brother Uriel. He is teetering at the brink; can the detective bring him back, or will she push him over the edge...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter relates to the second season's episode Monster, set at night following Lucifer's visit to Dr.Martin where he reveals his true face. This is the first I post to this forum, would very much appreciate feedback.
> 
> Enjoy.

His fingers stopped dancing on the keys as he heard a familiar chime behind him announcing the arrival of an unwanted visitor, as the elevator came to a halt. After today, after his failed attempt at seeking punishment for his greatest sin at the hands of a sniper, after the heart-wrenching reaction he half expected when revealing his true self to doctor Linda, all he craved was solitude. Solitude so that he might feel the full weight of the darkness threatening to engulf him, and suffer in peace. And yet, as the elevator doors opened, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

_Chloe._

A familiar sensation thrummed through his body even before he turned to watch her enter, taking tentative but determined steps.

"Good evening detective, to what do I owe the pleasure".

He spoke with his usual note of sultry suggestion, but it lacked sincerity. She could tell it was a front; his dark eyes were deep churning pools, devoid of their mischievous gleam. Suddenly she found herself second guessing her presence here, maybe Lucifer was right, maybe whatever he was hiding behind that dark gaze was beyond her understanding. She closed the distance between them and seated herself next to him on the bench.

"Today was rough. I needed to check on you, make sure..." She averted her gaze as her voice trailed off. "Did you go see Dr. Martin?"

"Yes well, that wasn't very helpful as it turns out. In fact, I think our sessions have come to their inevitable end."

He stood to pour himself a drink; he considered the tumbler for a moment before deciding on two glasses. They would have a drink, he would assure the detective he was fine and then send her on her way. As much as a frighteningly insistent part of himself wanted her to stay, wanted her to understand, to share the depth of his pain and his guilt, he couldn't open that door. He couldn't stand her doubt. Beyond that, he could stand it even less if she believed him; the revulsion on her face when she saw him for the monster he really was, it would break him. The sharp pang of regret and sorrow he felt at that moment shook him so deeply his hands trembled as he poured the liquor. 

She watched him as he poured the drinks, something she'd seen him do countless times, noting how carefully he attempted to cover the tremor in his hands that caused him to drip some of the fine whiskey on the bar. She felt worry gnaw away deep in her gut, something was seriously wrong and she had no idea how to get him to open up.He handed her the glass and reclaimed his seat next to her. She accepted it gratefully, if only because it gave her something to do while she deliberated what to say. She sipped slowly, savoring the rich taste and feeling its warmth run down her throat. Lucifer emptied his glass in one swig, and leaned back on the piano lost in thought. They sat quietly for a long while, until Lucifer broke the silence.

"Well detective, while I do appreciate your coming by to check on me, I assure you I'll be just fine." He stood then, "It's getting quite late, I suppose you should be getting home. That is, unless you intend on sharing more then a drink with me tonight?"

The blatant invitation was nothing new with Lucifer, and it usually would have made Chloe roll her eyes in annoyance, but this time as he spoke, she saw a familiar gleam in his eyes. A trace of the unfailingly confident man she had come to know.

_Maybe this is my way in, I just need him to trust me, to open up._

He had expected his suggestive comment to give her just the push she needed to believe he was on the mend and leave him to his misery, but instead he was surprised when she stood and closed the distance between them. His face was a picture of confusion and curiosity, and his mind hadn't had time to process what was happening before he felt her lips brush up against his. The touch was soft, like the whisper of a birds wings, but it seared hot. She deepened the kiss and pushed closer to his tense form. Her sweet and spicy scent filled his lungs, and the feel of her body melded to his was intoxicating. He instinctively returned her kiss, teasing her lips with his tongue and plying her for entry. Her sharp intake of breath revealed her desire was burning as hot as his. As their tongues danced dangerously, his hands explored her body, leaving her skin feeling electrified and desperate for his touch under the confines of her clothes. His mind finally caught up with his body and he grasped her arms, a little too firmly, showing his restraint as he pulled away. His eyes met hers and he saw a need there that was all too familiar to him. He wanted nothing more then to give in to their shared desire, to show her in just how many ways he could please her, and to feel her fall apart beneath him completely sated. But he knew he didn't deserve her; she was such a pure soul, it was one of the qualities that fascinated him about her. As much as he craved her, he couldn't let his darkness dim her light.

"I have a very loose grip of my self-control at the moment detective, your playing with fire. Quite literally. I can't...". He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, struggling to push down the emotional onslaught.

Chloe could see the conflict on his face as she tried to tame her own roller coaster of emotions. She had wanted to show him he was safe with her, that he could trust her. She hadn't expected the kiss to escalate so quickly. Her arms remained in his firm grip, and her body still hummed in anticipation despite her best efforts.

"Talk to me Lucifer. Please, let me in." She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled his gaze to hers. "Your not alone, I'm here for you. Help me understand."

"I can't". He looked genuinely pained, and it made her heart ache.

"You said you would never lie to me Lucifer, you can tell me, you just won't."

His eyes darkened in anger. "The devil doesn't lie, detective."

"But you aren't always completely honest either."

"Sometimes that's for the best, I'm sure Dr. Linda would agree." He pulled away from her as his temper rose. He couldn't help picturing the doctor's face as he left her office, so frozen in fear of what he really was. "You want the truth? The truth is detective, I AM evil, I'm a Monster, I'm a danger to those closest to me. Father was right to cast me out, he sent me right where I belong, to punish those that deserve it. Trouble is, there's no one here to punish me."

"Lucifer, I don't know what happened to you, I wish you would tell me. But what I do know is you; you are by far the most frustrating, overconfident, self-adoring person I've ever met, but you are good. You may pretend to be the devil but I know that's not who you really are, or who you want to be. If only you would let me in Lucifer, maybe I could help you believe that". She gently grasped the neck of his shirt and pulled him down to brush her lips on his cheek, and turned to leave.

_Perhaps one day detective._


	2. Date Night Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the second season episode Homewrecker and is my take on how the ending should play out. Just a little smut in anticipation for episode 10. Comments always welcome!

So many thoughts and emotions ran through her mind as she fumbled through her purse looking for her car keys; frustration, anger, confusion, and a pang of sadness she didn't want to acknowledge at the moment. Lucifer was not always the most dependable, but she never expected him to invite her out to dinner and then leave her waiting there alone without a word; she couldn't help but wonder why, and it worried her.

_Where are you Lucifer, what happened._

She felt the cold metal of her keys and pulled them out, staring at them sitting in her palm, deep in thought. The restaurant Lucifer had chosen wasn't far from Lux; she hesitated for a moment.

_What if he just got distracted, found something better to do? Or someone. What if he decided he just didn't want to come?_

The worry that gnawed at her still empty stomach won over and she threw the keys back in her purse as she turned away from her car to walk over to Lux.

* * *

Charlotte cursed silently, having missed her opportunity to end the human, and break her unnatural hold on Lucifer. Why had she hesitated? She sighed heavily and moved back to her own car. There would be another chance.

* * *

He sat in his chair, drink in hand, staring at his phone on the table. He didn't move for it as the screen lit up. He knew who it was, and although the thought of her sitting at the restaurant without him filled him with the unfamiliar sensation of regret, he couldn't bring himself to respond. Dr. Linda's words still rang in his head, and he knew she was right, on every count. He didn't even want to deny it. Chloe made him feel as though he was enough, just as he was. She accepted him; not as an angel, or as the devil, but as a man. He knew that simplicity is what he'd been looking for all along when he'd left Hell; to be judged for who he was, and not for what he was forced to do. But what he also knew, what kept him from the restaurant that night, was that he couldn't bring himself to pursue Chloe without being completely truthful with her. And then everything would change, and that terrified him. He laughed out loud at the thought; how absurd that the devil would be afraid of rejection when that's all he's known. And yet the prospect was something he just couldn't face at the moment. And so he sat, immersed in his turmoil, until a familiar sound jolted him from his thoughts; the elevator was making its way up from the ground floor.

* * *

She waited anxiously for the elevator to reach the penthouse. She saw his car outside on her way in, he should be home. Somehow that thought didn't comfort her as much as it amplified her nerves.

_Why is he here instead of the restaurant? What am I going to walk into? Did something happen to him?_

As the lift slowed to a halt she pulled her gun, unsure of what to expect. The doors slid open and she took a tentative step forward, peering out into the room carefully. She saw nothing but darkness, and then suddenly, Lucifer appeared from behind the bar. She stepped back and raised her gun towards him in surprise. His hands moved up slowly.

"Detective, i hadn't realized this evening would come to such a dramatic end."

She lowered and holstered her weapon and sighed in relief.

"Lucifer! When you didn't come...I'd worried something had happened to you." As she finished the thought, the realization that he was fine and accounted for began to sink in.

_Nothing kept him from coming. He ignored my texts. I'm such an idiot._

Embarrassment and confusion were emotions she was getting used to feeling in this room.

"I'm glad your ok, I better go." She tensed and turned to leave.

"Chloe."

The sound of her name on his lips, and the desperate look in his eyes as she looked back at him froze her in place.

"I realize I have no right to ask, but would you join me for a drink. I believe I owe you an explanation for tonight".

She nodded reluctantly, and strode over to the couch, taking a seat in front of the coffee table. She followed close behind with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Wine was an unusual choice for him, but she didn't comment, taking her glass gratefully. He sat across the table facing her and filled his own flute. She looked up at him expectantly.

"I owe you an apology for this evening. After we parted at the club I had a rather...revealing session with the good doctor."

"Your telling me you missed dinner because your therapy session ran late. I'm not buying it Lucifer."

"Detective I'm trying to explain that I've come to an important realization. When I came to Los Angeles, I was looking to find a place where I could belong, re-invent myself. I'd been vilified long enough, I was looking to be judged as my own man. The doctor thinks I've stopped looking, that I've finally found where I belong."

"That's great Lucifer, but if you want to be judged by your own actions, standing up the friend that just saved your club isn't exactly a step in the right direction."

"But don't you see, I've realized that it isn't Lux that made this place home for me, it's you."

The sincerity in his features as he spoke those words made her breath catch. Of all the things she had expected him to say, this wasn't even on the radar. She held his gaze and leaned in to kiss him, but before she closed the distance between them she felt his hands gently grasp her arms halting her movement.

"There's still something standing between us. I need you to believe me when I tell you who I am, what I am. I've always been honest with you Chloe, but you have yet to see the whole truth. You caught a glimpse, I know you did, the day you shot me. Let me show you."

Her mind was scattered in so many directions; she gave a small nod. "Ok Lucifer, I can see this is important to you. But it won't change anything."

He smiled deeply, and yet he seemed sad. "That remains to be seen, detective."

She watched him expectantly, still leaning in close with his hands holding her arms. His eyes took in every detail of her face, as though he expected this to be the last time he would look upon it, until finally he captured her gaze with his. With a small sigh he released his barriers, and revealed his true form. His dark eyes bored into hers searching for her reaction. He could feel himself bared, and yet her expression didn't change, she saw no difference. She pressed her hand to his cheek and smiled. "I'm not sure what I was supposed to see, but I can tell you were being completely open with me. I trust you Lucifer, I always have." His smile reached his eyes then, and his face seemed to light up, his sharp features almost angelic.

Her hand on his cheek drew him down into a tender kiss. She slid her hands back behind his neck as he pulled her in to straddle his lap on the sofa; his hands ran up and down her back holding her tightly for fear she would pull away. Their kiss quickly became heated, her tongue slowly exploring the curve of his lips begging for entry. A soft moan caught in his throat as she shifted over him, and she took advantage of the opening to slide her tongue along his. Her hands ran down his shoulders to his chest, pulling apart his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders along with his jacket. He reluctantly pulled away from their kiss to search her face. Her eyes were filled with lust, but it was the certainty he saw in them that gave him the answer he needed. He held her gaze, and lifted her with him as he stood. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to his shoulders as he carried her to his bedroom, gently running her fingers along the skin of his neck as he ran searing kisses down the length of hers.

They reached the bed and he carefully placed her down on the soft mattress, mourning the loss of her heat wrapped around him. He shrugged off the shirt and jacket hanging on his elbows and leaned over her on the bed. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse, placing kisses under each one as he released them. He loved how she watched him as he made his way down her body, the intensity of his need mirrored in her eyes. As he reached her hips, he hooked his fingers into the waist of her slacks and slid them off, leaving only white lace panties covering what he wanted most. He teased and tempted her; kissing, licking, and nibbling his way up her leg to her inner thigh watching the lace moisten in anticipation.

He wanted to make this last; he'd waited so long, imagining how he would make his detective come undone for him. But he hadn't expected his own need to take him with such strength. He struggled to contain himself as he slid aside the panties and tasted her in tortuously slow motions. His long fingers tickled their way up her thigh and found her center, dripping and begging for his touch. He pushed into her, teasing her core as he suckled her gently. His ministrations were unforgiving, bringing her just to the brink again and again. Her deep moans, and the breathy whisper of his name on her lips were affecting him deeply. The restriction from his trousers was becoming painful; he unbuttoned them and slid them off feeling instant relief, though not the relief he really needed.

His exploration of her would have to be more brief then he had intended, and he felt a twinge of disappointment at that thought. He stood at the edge of the bed and grabbed her hips, pulling her to him. Leaning over her he captured her lips, sliding his arms under her shoulders and around her waist to lift her into his arms just long enough to turn and place her in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed off her blouse and quickly released her breasts from the confines of her lacy bra. His tongue traced a line from the corner of her lips, and down her neck. He could feel the vibrations of her moans, and he lingered there before resuming his seductive lick down to her breasts. Her nipples already begged for his attention. Running his thumb along the outside of one breast, he surrounded a nipple with his mouth, teasing it softly with his tongue and playfully nibbling at the sensitive flesh. As he moved to the other Chloe rocked against him, leaving evidence of her need on his shaft.

He looked up at her from under dark, heavy lashes; what happened next would have to be her choice. She shifted herself forward and pressed her head to his as she looked down to watch as she lowered herself slowly onto him, feeling him stretch and fill her completely. His mind was reeling as he felt himself sink deeper into her heat until he was fully sheathed. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until this moment, and he let it out with a shaky sigh.

He felt so perfect inside her; she paused to enjoy the fullness before starting to move. His head dropped to her shoulder, placing nuzzling kisses at the base of her neck as he caressed every inch of her body he could reach. Her movements were slow and smooth, and he could feel her orgasm building quickly as her muscles began to tense around him with need. He struggled not to speed the pace, he wanted her to feel in control. He had enjoyed many varieties of exquisite torment, but with Chloe it all felt new, more intense. Sensing she was close, he leaned in and took a taut nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and letting it gently slide between his teeth as he moved to the other breast. She cried out and he felt her collapse on top of him as her mind and body were lost to her crashing release.

He waited a moment for her to come back to him before capturing her mouth in a possessive kiss. She had barely recovered and he had her pinned to the pillar across from his bed. They were still joined, and she could feel him throbbing inside her, pressing hard against sensitive nerves and making her wriggle in anticipation. His eyes gleamed dark seduction as he finally took back the control he had conceded to her for what felt like too long. He moved with steady deep strokes, building speed; his breathing was ragged and her cries of pleasure echoed in the large room. It wasn't long before he was on the brink, he shook with restraint waiting for Chloe to join him. She was close too. She pushed against him matching his speed, and her nails dug into his shoulders as she came again. Hard. His own fierce release came moments after hers as she contracted around him, pushing him over the edge. A low rumble escaped him, and he waited for the last tendrils of pleasure to escape them both before carrying her back to the bed and laying down with her pulled tightly against his chest.

Before they realized it, they had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
